


Trick or Treat

by Lauriana25



Series: The Baby Diaries [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking Games, Fancy Dress, Feelings, Halloween, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: Yurio Plisetsky is an alpha. A badass one at that! Otabek Altin is also an alpha and his best friend, no matter what that dickhead Victor says! So when Otabek throws his annual birthday/Halloween fancy dress party, Yurio knows that it’s going to be fun.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! :D  
> Sorry I didn't post last week; RL got in the way :( But I'm back with a Halloween Special!!
> 
> I know I'm a couple of days early, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY OTABEK!!!

                Yurio swiped the brush over his eyelid one last time and double-checked his reflection. He grinned – perfect!

                He swerved from side to side in front of his bedroom mirror, admiring his reflection. Since his last growth spurt, he’d noticed his calves and thighs had almost doubled, his biceps had become more defined and his puppy fat (whatever minute amount he had!) had hardened into proper abs.

                No one could mistake him for a little kid anymore!

                Especially in his costume, he noted with a sly grin.

                Otabek had sent out the invite about a month ago for his party. Though it was his birthday, he always called it a Halloween party and it was always fancy dress.

                And not just any boring stereotypical shit with tablecloth ghosts and ketchup blood; there was always a theme and the skaters, having spent their whole careers in glittering costumes, loved the idea of going all out with their outfits.

                This year’s theme: retro tv shows.

                As far as Yurio was concerned, there was only one character he wanted to be. But, since his last growth spurt, he wasn’t sure if he could pull it off. But as he saw how his orange catsuit clung to his abs and (much to his amusement) showed off his prowess and the way his thighs looked in his tan leggings, he had to admit, he looked pretty damn hot!

                His costume was complete with white make-up on his face and neck, orange striped over his eyes that started thick at his hairline narrowing to points in the middle of his cheeks with brown eyeliner creating a smaller stripe under each eye. His eyelids had smoky blended brown eyeshadow on them, making his bright green eyes look even more feline than normal. Large brown spots were created on his right shoulder using face paint, his nails had been covered with fake “talons” and his blonde hair had been backcombed until it was thick and bushy like a mane.

                ‘Now the finishing touch.’ He smirked as he applied orange lipstick, smacking his lips together to blend it.

                With a final look in the mirror, he grabbed his phone and leather jacket to wait for Otabek to pick him up. He wondered if the alpha would recognise his costume or if he’d have to explain it.

                That was half the fun of these parties, seeing who the dumbass would be who couldn’t guess all the costumes. Most of the time it was that dumb Katsudon, which didn’t surprise Yurio.

                ‘The little piggy had such a sheltered life before Victor got his claws into him.’ He thought with a huff.

                He heard the purr of Otabek’s motorbike and he felt his stomach flip; it still felt so cool riding on that bike, even after all this time. The wind in his hair, the cold making his eyes water, the vibrations of the engine between his legs…hey, he was a fucking grown man, he wasn’t ashamed to say he got turned on by it sometimes!

                Alphas have a heightened sexual appetite, even outside of a rut, so it was totally normal.

                Right?

                He shook his head, pretending he hadn’t been thinking anything dirty – he had to, otherwise this costume was going to tell the whole fucking world!

                Otabek pulled up outside his house, all dressed in leathers and dark shades. In Yurio’s eyes, the epitome of cool! He flicked his shades down a little and nodded in greeting to Yurio as the younger alpha called back inside to let his grandpa know he was leaving.

                “Sup.” Otabek greeted, passing Yurio the spare helmet.

                “Sup.” Yurio replied as he swung his leg over the bike and wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist. He leaned against Otabek’s back.

                He smelled like mint, leather and diesel.

                “Hey, you okay back there?” Otabek called over his shoulder as they sped down the road, snapping the younger alpha out of his thoughts.

                “Yeah, why?”

                “You were growling.”

                Yurio felt his face burn under his make-up. He was growling? How had he not noticed? More to the point, how had Otabek noticed?

                Yurio quickly coughed. “Fucking bug flew into my mouth.”

                Otabek hummed, not quite believing the lie, but he let it go. If Yurio had something on his mind, he’d tell him in his own time; he’d learned early on not to push the moody blonde.

                When they got to his house, Otabek told Yurio that a few of the others had already arrived, so he’d better be prepared for the ambush. Rolling his eyes, Yurio handed back the helmet and took his jacket off, ready to give everyone the full effect of his costume.

                Judging by the way Otabek’s eyes blew wide, it was working already.

                “What the fuck you staring at?” Yurio smirked, deliberately posing with his feet a little further apart, his jacket flung over his shoulder.

                Otabek’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he regained his composure with a cough.

                “You know that Victor’s going to rip into you, coming in drag.”

                “Hey!” Yurio growled indignantly, “this isn’t drag! I’m a fucking Thundercat!”

                “You’re Cheetara!” Otabek’s mouth shot up on one side.

                Yurio shrugged as he sauntered to the front door. “So fucking what? She was the best one!”

                “I’m just saying, get ready.”

                “Let’s see if the old man recognises it first.” Yurio smirked.

                Music pounded his ears as soon as Yurio opened the door and he grinned. He had been so pumped for this party for weeks! Otabek had the coolest taste in music, and always looked awesome as he spun his decks.

                It was only when the Kazakhstani alpha took off his leathers that Yurio noticed his costume, with a gulp and his own wide-eyed expression.

                Dark blue leotard with spiked cuffs on each wrist. He’d even painted his muscular arms and legs a paler blue to match the make-up on his face, dark liner defining his eyes and lips.

                Yurio barked a laugh. “No fucking way! You’re Panthro!”

                Otabek smirked. “Great minds think alike, huh?”

                Yurio raised his fist for his friend to bump. He thought this was so cool, how they’d come up with the same idea.

                That is, until Victor opened his stupid mouth.

                “Aww, that’s so cute!” the omega crooned, that stupid heart-shaped grin shining, “you didn’t tell us it was a couple’s contest!”

                Yurio glared at the omega. “What the fuck are you talking about?!”

                Victor wiggled his finger between him and Otabek with a grin. “You two! Hey, Yuuri, come and look! We’ve got some competition this year!”

                Yuuri came out of the kitchen, a beer bottle in each hand. Yurio rolled his eyes as he made the connection between their costumes. “Seriously? You’ve come as that horny skunk and his cat girlfriend?”

                Victor spun on his foot, showing off the skin-tight black costume, complete with thick tail with a white stripe running from the nape of his neck to the tip of the tail. Yuuri stood sheepishly next to him with an identical costume.

                “Ah, but can you tell which one is which?” the omega winked.

                Yurio’s lip curled upwards in disgust. “I don’t want to know!”

                Victor giggled, nuzzling into Yuuri’s scent gland. “I told you he wouldn’t guess, _ma cherie_!”

                Yurio wanted to vomit as Yuuri blushed bright red. He glared at Otabek, his green eyes begging for an escape. Thankfully, his best friend recognised the signal and dragged him away on the pretence of helping him set up his decks.

                “Thank fuck for that!” Yurio groaned with relief. “If they’re going to be like that all night, I’m going to hide in your room!”

                Otabek smirked. “I can’t see how they’re acting any different from normal, so technically they’re not in character. I’d say that means a deduction in points for the costume contest, don’t you?”

                Yurio grinned and high-fived Otabek. He was such an evil genius! And seeing as it was his party, who was going to argue with him?

                It didn’t take long for the party to get into full swing. Phichit, dressed in a long trench coat and hat, was yelling “Go, go gadget beer bottle!” every opportunity he got, his voice getting more slurred every time; Chris was dressed as the Pink Power Ranger, but had forgone the mask so he could talk with Mila and Georgi, who had come as Batman and Catwoman; Sara and Mikey were the Wonder Twins (though it was clear to everyone that the costume had not been Sara’s first choice).

                There was also a bunch of people that Yurio couldn’t place. Otabek had tried to point out people from the club he DJ-ed at, guys from his college days and a few friends from home, but the Russian alpha didn’t really pay much attention. He wasn’t likely to see those guys again, so why bother learning their names?

                Besides, he wasn’t really into mingling. He was happy hanging out with Otabek, setting up his records and even having a go at spinning the decks. They chatted quietly and sipped on beer; as far as Yurio was concerned, that was the best way to spend an evening.

                “Hey!” Phichit suddenly yelled at the top of his voice, accidentally spilling beer on Sara as he gestured wildly, “I-I got an idea – let’s play Truth or Dare!”

                Yurio rolled his eyes. “Who let in the fucking baby?”

                Phichit grinned at the alpha. “What’s the matter, Plis-Plitsk…Yurio?” he stammered, “scared I’m gonna kick your ass?”

                Yurio’s alpha sense of pride fidgeted in him. “We’re too old for fucking party games.”

                “Oh, I don’t know,” Victor mused, a finger on his chin, “it could be fun.”

                Yurio stared incredulously as it seemed as everyone else was thinking the same thing.

                “Fine!” he huffed as Otabek glanced at him, his steely eyes unreadable. “But you want a real fucking party game? Not that Truth or Dare crap?”

                Otabek raised a quizzical brow as Yurio marched to the middle of the packed room, gesturing for everyone to make a circle. His brow nearly disappeared into his hair when the blonde Thundercat placed a bottle on the floor.

                Phichit choked on his mouthful of beer. “R-really? Spin the Bottle?!”

                Yurio grinned crookedly. “What’s the matter, hamster-boy? Scared I’m gonna kick your ass?”

                “I’d be more scared of you _kissing_ my ass, but I’m game!” Chris chuckled as he sat cross-legged on the floor.

                A few people weren’t up for the game but were more than happy to watch and heckle the “contestants”, so in the end the circle consisted of Yurio and Otabek, Sara and Mikey, Phichit and Chris, Georgi and Mila and a girl in a Wonder Woman costume whose name Yurio couldn’t recall.

                Chris winked at Victor. “You’re not playing?”

                Victor cuddled next to Yuuri on a chair just outside of the circle, his beer bottle in between them. “Yuuri and I are already playing the two-person version!” he chuckled hotly before proceeding to shove his tongue down his mate’s throat amidst a wave of catcalls. Yurio noticed with a disgusted scowl that the stupid alpha didn’t put up much of a fight.

                “How much have you already had to drink, piggy?” he drawled coolly. “Show some fucking alpha pride and stop acting like Victor’s pussy!”

                Yuuri came up for air long enough to gasp (with a distinct slur of his words) “I-I’m not a pussy – I’m a pussy disguised a kitty!” before diving back into his makeout session with his husband.

                “Hey!” Phichit called out to the whooping room. “The game’s over here – leave the lovebirds to it!”

                Yurio felt his heart thump in his chest; his plan had majorly backfired! He had only mentioned Spin the Bottle to try and scare Phichit into backing out of the stupid idea of party games – he didn’t think people would actually want to play!

                But Yuri Plisetsky was not one to back down from a challenge.

                Otabek saw the tension in his shoulders and gave him a questioning nudge, which he dismissed with a quick shake of his head.

                So Otabek tried to come up with a solution: “Alright, ground rules – no one goes further than Frenching. No under-the-clothes stuff.”

                Phichit groaned dramatically, much to everyone’s amusement. “Party pooper!”

                “My party, my rules.” The alpha growled playfully. So that was settled.

                Yurio released a breath of relief. Otabek always had his back.

                “Well, I think the challenger should spin first.” Chris winked at Yurio.

                Yurio spun the bottle, praying to god it wouldn’t point at the fucking omega. It didn’t, pointing at Phichit instead. The beta made an exaggerated gasp and knelt forward, grinning at Yurio.

                ‘Why didn’t I keep my fucking mouth shut?’ he thought as he leaned towards Phichit.

                “First spin means a peck!” Victor chimed over the catcalls.

                “Another party pooper? Jeez!” Phichit laughed before lunging forward to plant a loud kiss on Yurio’s lips. The alpha bit down the urge to spit and sat back down.

                And so the game got under way. Within ten minutes, Yurio had pecked everyone apart from Otabek, had had to have a ten-second kiss with Phichit and Sara, had had to give Wonder Woman a love bite (Victor had suddenly decided that there had to be something extra if there couldn’t be any touching!) and had had to endure a disgusting French Kiss with Phichit.

                Maybe it was because Phichit was a beta, maybe it was the copious amount of alcohol he had drunk, but he tasted disgusting!

                Yurio had learned in school that an alpha’s sense of taste was stronger than betas, linked to their sense of smell; it meant he could identify possible threats and potential mates using his sense of smell, but it also meant that he could taste a person’s individual scent. And an alpha could become attracted to taste just as much as smell, something to do with creating deeper Bonds with a mate.

                He was actually relieved to be so sickened by Phichit’s taste – he liked the guy, sure, but nowhere near enough to be attracted to him.

                The game had given him something to think about though, when the bottle didn’t land on him; he was almost twenty-one, the age when alphas normally started looking for a mate, and so far, he hadn’t even dated anyone. He had put it down to being too preoccupied with his career and his education, but now he wondered how he should go about it. How do you even start dating? And was he supposed to date an omega, like Katsudon? Alphas did tend to seek out omegas, their strong auras better suited to each other, but betas were also excellent partners, reliable and not quite as needy as omegas. But he only really knew Phichit, Mila and Georgi and he knew he didn’t fancy any of them.

                Then there was another thought, one that really made Yurio tense up. Secondary gender aside, was he into girls or boys? During the game he had kissed almost everyone and hadn’t felt anything. So was he straight or gay? He was fucked if he knew!

                “Yo!” Phichit’s shout woke him up. “You’re up, kitty-cat!”

                “Again?” Yurio moaned, “Who fucking rigged this bottle?”

                “Well, you were the one who put it on the floor,” Chris said with a sly wiggle of his eyebrows, “besides, you might like this one”

                Yurio frowned. “Why? Who spun the bottle?”

                Otabek sheepishly cleared his throat next to him and Yurio felt his face burn under his make-up. He slowly turned his head and saw the same awkward expression on his best friend’s face.

                “Come on!” Mila yelled, loving how flustered the young alpha was getting, “Give us a show!”

                “Fuck off, you old hag!” Yurio hissed.

                “It’s cool if you don’t want to…” Otabek said quietly, seeing how uncomfortable his friend was getting.

                “What?” Yurio’s eyes widened, “you saying I’m chicken or something?”

                “Of course I’m not!” Otabek said quickly, “I’m just saying it’s – mmmph!”

                He was silenced as Yurio grabbed the front of his costume and crashed their lips together. The room filled with raucous laughter and wolf whistles.

                _Mint. He even tastes like mint._

                Something shifted inside of him, like a wave smashing over a rock. Something responded to the minty taste and lunged forward, demanding more, demanding that Yurio _had_ to get more. A voice told him that it was only supposed to be a quick peck on the lips but it was quickly quashed by a roar of alpha hormones.

                _This is mine._

“Y-Yura?” Otabek’s voice came out trembling and squashed against Yurio’s mouth. The blonde alpha opened his eyes – when had he closed them? – and the first thing he saw was his friend’s eyes almost doubled in size, staring at him in utter disbelief. His cheeks were flushed under his blue make-up, making his skin look violet. Yurio glanced down and saw a smudge of orange covering Otabek’s mouth – it was like someone had smeared his face from just under his nose down to his chin with…

Yurio jumped out of the circle the second he pulled away from Otabek and ran out of the room, ignoring the shocked expressions on everyone’s faces, almost tripping over Phichit as he ran. He headed for the kitchen door and ran into the back garden, his heart hammering in his chest until he could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

                The cold night air made him shiver in his flimsy costume. He tugged at his hair until his eyes watered just to give his frantic mind something to focus on other than the taste of his best friend’s lips.

                _What the fuck? What the holy fuck?!_

“Yura?” Yurio flinched away from the sound of Otabek’s voice, his inner alpha telling him to avoid him, to hide. But he was frozen, staring wildly at the Kazakhstani alpha. A high-pitched whine vibrated from his throat, a warning to the approaching alpha that he was unstable and likely to lash out.

                _Keep away from me. Please!_

                Otabek kept a safe distance; he knew Yurio wouldn’t intentionally attack him, but it was in their alpha genetics to attack a threat and ask questions afterwards.

                He wasn’t going to give his best friend a reason to be afraid of him.

                He lowered his face and growled low in his chest, the common signal of kinship between alphas. He kept eye contact with Yurio as he growled, hoping the freaked-out lad would pick up the signal, notice the lack of hostility. It took a few minutes, but eventually Yurio lowered his hands from his temples to droop at his sides and he growled quietly in response; he would allow the other alpha to approach him.

                “You alright?” Otabek asked numbly; it was a stupid question, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

                Yurio couldn’t take his eyes off the smeared make-up on Otabek’s face. He knew his own face must have a similar smudge.

                “We…we kissed.” His voice sounded tiny and far away.

                “Well, we were playing Spin the Bottle.” Otabek tried to sound flippant but it only made Yurio glare at him.

                “You fucking know what I mean!” the younger alpha snapped, “I-I tasted mint!”

                Otabek’s eyes widened. “You…tasted me?”

                Yurio’s stupid tongue suddenly decided to develop a mind of its own, darting out to lick his lips as if to prove some stupid fucking point. What made it even worse was that Otabek’s tongue seemed to do the same thing.

                ‘Why the fuck are we always so in sync?’ Yurio thought, panic lodged in his chest.

                Otabek suddenly looked at his feet, which were shuffling. “So you tasted me. That doesn’t mean anything – alphas have a stronger sense of taste than-”

                “Dude, I’m not a moron!” Yurio barked, “I just…just…wasn’t prepared!”

                Otabek frowned. “Prepared for what? It’s not like I’ve changed my scent – it’s not like an aftershave or anything.”

                Yurio dragged his hands through his hair, trying to figure out how to say it properly. His eyes darted around the garden, as if the answer would magically appear. When it didn’t he turned his gaze back to his friend and saw him staring at him, his dark eyes glinting with concern.

                He drew a deep breath. “It…it was nice.”

                A heavy silence fell between them. Yurio could swear he could hear every thump of his heart echo in the night air.

                Otabek was the first to break the silence. “Nice?”

                Yurio moved to sit on the wall that separated Otabek’s garden from next door, wrapping his arms around his chest.

                “Yeah, nice.”

                Otabek sat next to him, though Yurio noticed he deliberately didn’t sit too close.

                “So, what’s the problem?”

                Yurio laughed harshly. “That’s what the fucking problem is! Beka, I liked it! I liked the fucking kiss! A voice in my head told me to keep doing it and I nearly fucking did! If you hadn’t stopped it…”

                He lowered his head with an agitated sigh. He couldn’t look at Otabek, didn’t want to see his friend be repulsed by him.

                Otabek was the first person he’d ever considered a friend. Over the last five years he’d become an integral part of his life, almost on par with his grandpa. They did everything together, he was the only one who got his mood swings, his sense of humour. And now, because of a stupid fucking game, it was all ruined.

                Otabek glanced down at the blonde alpha, watched how his shoulders drooped forwards like the wilting petals of a flower. Normally he could just bump his shoulder or make a sarcastic comment to cheer Yurio up, but he knew that wouldn’t work this time. Silently, he just sat next to his friend, noticing with a twinge of shock that Yurio flinched when their shoulders brushed together.

                He replayed that moment in the circle. He had tasted ginger, just like Yurio had tasted his scent. He had felt Yurio’s hand tighten its grip on the front of his costume, holding him in place as he pressed his lips harder, almost bruising them. He had felt Yurio’s other hand grab the back of his neck, the fake talons digging into his skin as he held him tight.

                _This is mine._

It was the voice that had made him pull away. A voice in his head that had made something pitch in his stomach, something he’d never felt. It was primal, almost feral.

                His inner alpha had wanted Yura. Wanted the kiss to continue. Wanted the taste of ginger on his tongue.

                He had only stopped himself when he heard Yurio start to growl.

                Now, looking at his friend, he knew he’d done the right thing by stopping the kiss. Not just because it had confused the hell out of both of them, but because he knew the Russian would have freaked out in front of everyone. Alphas were not known for self-control when it came to feeling vulnerable.

                “Yura…” he scratched the back of his neck as he tried to form a sentence, “I liked it too.”

                Yurio’s head snapped up, green eyes wide. “Y-you did?!”

                Otabek nodded. “Look, we’re still friends, okay? One kiss isn’t going to change that. Hell, I don’t think a hundred kisses would change that. What I mean is,” he quickly added when he saw his friend look like he was going to pass out, “whatever you’re comfortable with, I’ll go along with it.”

                Yurio huffed. “Go along with? What, now you’re my bitch or something? Fuck’s sake, Beka, I don’t want to be like Katsudon and the old man!”

                “Who says we have to be?” Otabek frowned, “Fuck, what makes you think I’d want to be?”

                “Then what are we?!” Yurio almost shrieked, anger and confusion and frustration fighting inside of him.

                “We’re us,” Otabek said matter-of-factly, “You and me. Nothing’s changed. We’re two guys who kissed. That’s not such a big deal these days, you know.”

                “But we’re both alphas!” Yurio wrung his hands together, “ _Two male alphas_! That’s twisted, right?”

                Otabek seemed to think about that for a moment, looking back to the house pensively.

Yurio did have a point; though it wasn’t unheard of for two people of the same secondary gender to mate, two people who shared both genders was something else. Similar mood swings and mating cycles could lead to volatile scenarios, resulting in serious injury. Not to mention the fact that procreation would be impossible. In this case, Otabek knew that, if something did happen between him and Yurio, it could be a constant battle for dominance, their inner alphas struggling to compromise, and it would mean they’d never naturally conceive. Not that Otabek was particularly bothered about that part, having never seen himself as a father figure. But did he see himself as someone’s mate? Not just anyone, but his best friend’s? And what about Yurio – what the hell did he want out of this?

Otabek rubbed his hand over his eyes, sighing out his frustration. Thankfully, no one had followed them outside, the party still in full swing judging by the laughter that trickled out of the house.

                “Before, when we were coming here, you growled.”

                Yurio frowned. “So?”

                “You growled again when you kissed me.”

                The younger alpha blushed, blinking widely. “I…I did?”

                Otabek nodded. “Look, I’m not saying we’re suddenly in some kind of “relationship”, coz I don’t even know where my own head is at right now, but the fact that you keep growling is telling me that you’re happy. Am I right?”

                “Well…yeah,” Yurio said slowly, pieces forming a picture in his head, “I’m always happy when we hang out.”

                “So we’ll keep hanging out,” Otabek stated, “if something happens, then we’ll deal with it.”

                “What if nothing happens?”

                “Then we’re still friends,” Otabek’s mouth curved into a tiny smile, “Win-win, right?”

                Yurio released a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and smiled. A genuine, warm smile that lit up his face. He raised his fist, knuckles outwards, and waited for his best friend to bump it.

                “Of course, if we stay out here much longer, someone’s going to come out to see if we’re up to something.” The older alpha smirked.

                Yurio raised a brow, his grin becoming lopsided. “Is that your way of asking for another kiss?”

                “Fuck off!” Otabek laughed. “Don’t even try flirting now, that’s not cool!”

                Yurio stood up, grinning down at his friend. “Why? Scared I’m gonna kick your ass at it?”

                Otabek’s grin was heated, making the skin on Yurio’s face sizzle. “In your dreams!”

                He made to stand up, expecting Yurio to step back and give him some room. He didn’t, and the alpha found himself almost bumping his nose against the blonde’s. They stood there, nose-to-nose, staring at each other, sizing each other up. Otabek saw confusion pass over Yurio’s green eyes. Yurio saw worry in Otabek’s.

                “Come on,” Otabek said quietly, taking a side step, “let’s go and see what we’re missing.”

                As he walked back to the house, he glanced over his shoulder. Yurio moved to step next to him and tentatively reached out to hold his hand. Otabek smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

                It was a small gesture that said a thousand words. That spoke of reassurance, of normality and change, of friendship and possibly more.

                The party carried on as if nothing had happened; Phichit eventually passed out under Otabek’s dining table, his trench coat somehow inside out and back to front. Chris had kept Mikey busy whilst Sara snuck off to make out with a beta dressed as Batman (who everyone prayed wasn’t Georgi, for his sake!). Someone screamed when they discovered Victor and Yuuri in Otabek’s bedroom, playing “Doctor” (at least that was what the Russian omega had insisted they were doing!).

                And Yurio and Otabek spun the decks, sipping beer and chatting quietly together. Every now and again, the younger alpha found himself staring at his friend’s face as he concentrated on the records, a soft smile playing on his lips. Or the Kazakhstani alpha accidentally brushed his hand over Yurio’s as he reached for a new record. Neither of them made a big deal out of these little things, instead acknowledging each other with a tiny smirk.

                As the sun began to creep over the horizon and guests began to collapse into beer-induced comas, Yurio found himself in the back garden again, staring up at the sky as it changed from inky-black to violet.

                He was startled out of his thoughts by something heavy being thrown over his shoulders. It smelled of leather, diesel and mint.

                He smiled over his shoulder at Otabek as he sat down next to him, wrapping the leather jacket tighter round his shoulders.

                “Hell of a party – again.” Yurio muttered tiredly. He’d have normally gone to Otabek’s room to crash, but there was no way in fucking hell he was going in there after Katsudon and the old man!

                Otabek nodded in agreement, steely eyes gazing up at the paling sky. “At least there was no dance-off this time.”

                Yurio groaned. “You’re never going to let me forget about that, are you?”

                “Nope.”

                Yurio smirked, shaking his head.

                Otabek glanced over at Yurio, a frown furrowing his brow. The younger alpha noticed it and returned the look.

                Otabek’s eyes darted down to Yurio’s mouth then back up to his green eyes.

                Yurio felt his breath hitch in his chest.

                It happened with a crash of lips. It was hard and sudden and heated. It was a grapple of tongues and teeth. It was a sharing of saliva and growls and breath.

                And as quickly as it started, it stopped.

                Yurio stared up at his friend, his heart racing and his mind spinning. Otabek looked like he’d just ran a marathon, his cheeks flushed under his makeup and his lips trembling as he panted for breath.

                “Did that feel…?” Otabek didn’t know how to finish the sentence, so afraid of saying the wrong thing. Even more afraid of saying the right thing.

                “…nice?” Yurio offered an answer with an apprehensive chew of his lip. “Yeah, yeah it was nice.”

                Otabek released a breath. “Good.”

                Yurio leaned his head onto Otabek’s shoulder, sighing. “What the fuck are we doing, Beka?”

                Otabek rested his chin on the top of Yurio’s head, breathing in the smell of his shampoo. “Honestly? I haven’t got a fucking clue.”

                “Are…are we mates?”

                Otabek sensed fear in the younger alpha’s voice and instinctively felt the urge to protect, to shield, to reassure. “Not if you don’t want that, Yura. I told you that before. We’re just…oh hell, I have no idea what we are. But I’m not going to push for anything – if you want to be friends, we’re friends. If you want more, we’re more.”

                “Jeez, Beka.” Yurio huffed and looked up at him. “Grow some balls and just tell me what you want.”

                “Alright.” Otabek stared hard into those emerald eyes. “I want to see where this goes, but naturally. Forget about secondary genders or any of that Bonding shit – I just want to take this as far as I can without pushing you away. I’m not going to do anything that you don’t want, coz I’m not that kind of guy. But I’m not going to hold back either. You’re one of the most stubborn, hard-working, sexy-as-hell people I’ve ever met and I don’t know if I could put up with your shit for the rest of my life, but I know I don’t ever want to lose you either.”

                Yurio blinked widely as Otabek finally stopped to take a breath. “That’s…confusing as hell.”

                “Tell me about it!” Otabek laughed drily. “But at least we’re both confused together. Guess that’s a small consolation.”

                Yurio smiled a little. His head was still trying to work out what the hell he should do. His heart was trying to tell him what the hell it wanted. His stomach was telling them both to shut the fuck up before he threw up.

                So he reached for Otabek’s hand and laced their fingers together. It was a tiny gesture but, as the sky began to show the first signs of a cloudless morning, it felt like something huge.

                This was a whole new day. The first day of the rest of their lives.

Friends. Mates. Lovers. Who gave a fuck what they were? Not Yurio. All he knew was that Otabek was a part of his life forever. And from the way the older alpha squeezed his fingers, he knew he felt the same way.

                For now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Victor:** And now back to the main story with me and Yuuri!  
>  **Laura:** Vitya??? What are you doing here??  
>  **Victor:** I'm just saying...  
>  **Yurio:** _kicks Victor in the back_ Fuck off, old man! Can't I get even one fucking chapter without you pissing on it?  
>  **Laura:** Yura, down boy!!  
>  **Yurio:** But-  
>  **Laura:** BOTH OF YOU!! OUT!! GET BACK TO THE OMEGAVERSE!!  
>  _*Victor and Yurio slink away. Yurio digs his elbow into Victor's arm*_
> 
>  
> 
> XD
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL OF YOU AMAZING PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY!
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a kudos as my treat xxx


End file.
